The sport of golf is presently undergoing a rapid rise in popularity. Each of the last few years has witnessed a substantial increase in the number of golfers as well as in the construction of new golf courses to meet demand.
Over the years, a number of different scorecards have been developed to not only aid golfers in maintaining their stroke total but also to provide golfers with information relative to the holes of the golf course being played. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,425 to Davis, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,161 to McGee et al both relate to a combined scorecard and booklet. The booklet provides various information with respect to the holes of the golf course being played including the layout of the hole, the distance from the tees, sand traps, and other landmarks to the greens and the pars for the individual holes. Golf cards developed to date, however, do not provide scoring blocks for receiving indicia to score the various golf games that have been developed through the years, such as Nassau, low ball, low ball/low total, bingo bango bongo, skins, scotch and robins. Accordingly, individuals must devise their own marking system to maintain the game totals on these cards.
Disadvantageously, individually devised marking systems vary from person to person and accordingly, it is difficult for others than the actual scorer to determine the game standing from a quick review of the scorecard. Additionally, the extra markings required for maintaining game totals on a typical scorecard are confusing. The scorecard also often becomes quite messy as the cards are not provided with areas to maintain game totals. Consequently it is often frustrating to play these additional games and it is time consuming to maintain the scorecard. This, unfortunately, leads to slower play which inconveniences all of those on the golf course.
A need is therefore identified for an improved scorecard that not only allows the maintaining of the individual golfer's stroke total but provides a simplified format for maintaining and tabulating game point totals that is standardized so that all those familiar with and reviewing the card may readily determine the individual's game score.